Saturday
by xXAonoNYmouSPXx
Summary: "A date!" Eren whispered loudly "Mikasa's on a date! Hell must've froze over" A one-shot of Eren and Armin spying on Mikasa's weird actions. What will happen to them once they realize who she's dating with? Levi/Mikasa, LeviMika! Read and Review!


**Saturday at the Movie Theater**

* * *

"Yo Armin!"

"Hey Eren! Look what I got!"

"Oh shit! No way!"

"Yes way!"

"How'd you get this?!"

"I saved up enough money with my allowance and some tutoring"

"Damn Armin you're awesome! Come on, let's go to the living room and check it out!"

Armin took off his shoes before bolting inside Eren and Mikasa's apartment with the new release hit single of No Name in hand. However, their footsteps suddenly descended in speed as they hear Mikasa's voice get louder.

"Uh-huh … yeah, that'll be great" Mikasa giggled- wait, what? At that point, Eren and Armin completely froze.

Did Mikasa just… giggle? No way… t-this is MIKASA ACKERMAN we're talking about. She doesn't giggle!- the same thought ran through their heads as they stared the back of their childhood friend's head, phone pressed to her right ear.

Curiouser and curiouser, they carefully walked closer, hoping to hear more and determine whether or not they heard right about her giggling. However, shock reigned on their faces when they saw those pink lips of hers tugged up in a smile.

"Sure, why don't I meet you by the-"Unfortunately for them, Mikasa just _had_ to turn her head to the side. If Eren was as good as an observer as Armin, then he would've seen the fraction of a second of panic in her eyes "-BYE!" she followed. Immediately ending the call and throwing it on the couch as she stood up.

She looked at them with her usual stoic face… except for the light dab of blush on her cheeks.

"Who are you on the phone with?" Eren broke the ice

"I wasn't on the phone" she replied robotically.

"Yes you were"

"No I wasn't"

"Yeah you were, we saw you"

"We heard you right here from behind" Armin added, a little worried about the growing glare on her eyes.

Mikasa's head gently lowered, hiding the way she bit her lower lip.

"So who was it?" Eren crossed his arms at his adoptive-sister.

"It's… It was Sasha"

"Sasha… uh-huh" Eren drawled, nodding his head slowly in obvious sarcasm. "Like I'll buy that"

"I-It's true"

"You're stuttering!" Eren pointed and then the phone suddenly rang. He bent over and snatched the wireless communicator before Mikasa could "Hello?" he looked accusingly at Mikasa, like he's got her red-handed.

" _Shelloww!"_

"What?" his face immediately fell.

" _Sheyy Ewwenn! Wersh Mikashha?"_

"Wait… Sasha?" he turned looked back at Mikasa, her face unchanged. "Did you stuff your mouth with food again?"

Before Eren could hear her reply, Mikasa snatched the phone from him. Covering the mouth piece she said "I told you" to him, followed by a "Hey Armin" before turning her attention to the phone and walk away to her room.

"Maybe it really was Sasha" Armin said to a bent Eren on the couch, their eyes following Mikasa's back. He may have said that but even he sounds unconvinced.

"Maybe…"

* * *

"Eren… what's with that face?" Armin pointed out at Eren who was glaring on the lunch Mikasa made while tapping a finger on the table. "Are you still thinking about what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah" he took a sip on his water "Something's wrong"

"So Mikasa was just a bit flustered on the phone, what's the big deal? You wouldn't usually pay attention to that stuff" Armin took a bite from his sandwich, his mind already knowing what this conversation is leading to.

" _Usually_ I don't but…" Eren bit his lip "I don't know but it just can't stop nagging me. I couldn't even sleep a wink last night" he shot his head at the blonde across him "And don't play dumb about this. I know that you also feel that something's up with Mikasa yesterday"

"Well…" Armin laughed nervously "Yeah… but aren't you overreacting a bit? Maybe she really was talking to Sasha on the phone"

"Even if it was her, she wouldn't hung up on the phone like that"

"So what are you gonna do about it? You can't sneak up on her personal life again without asking. Remember what happened last time?"

Eren felt a chill run up his spine at the memory. The one where he stole Mikasa's diary to tease her a bit - to which was a big shocker for both of Armin and Eren; but then again, even if Mikasa isn't like other girls she is still a girl. After she found out, let's just say Eren almost had a trauma for almost three months experiencing his adoptive sister's wrath.

"I know that but this time's different! I'm not doing this just to make fun of her" Eren chucked half of his lunch in his mouth.

Armin sighed "Alright, alright, so what are we going to do about it?"

"We're gonna investigate- wait, you wanna tag along with me?"

"Mikasa _was_ acting strange and somebody's gotta watch out your back if you ever run into trouble. Besides, knowing you, you aren't exactly _that_ bright but I have to admit your instincts are never wrong"

"Armin… thanks"

He shrugged and smiled "What are friends for?"

* * *

"Isn't this too conspicuous?"

"Armin! In English please?" the thought of backing out crossed the blonde's mind as both of him and his friend peeked their heads from the corner, looking at the girl with the infamous red scarf "What's she doing to her locker?"

"Gee, I don't know maybe stuffing her books in it?"

"You know, for a smart-ass your sarcasm hurts. Come on, let's get closer"

Almost comically, they crept closer and hid behind a crowd, trying to mingle with the crowd. They saw Sasha talking to Mikasa.

"NO WAY!" Sasha's shriek can be heard throughout the campus, which just made everyone stop and turn their attention to them. The binge eater's friend just took stuffed a random bread she's carrying and shoved it down her friend's loud mouth to shut her up. Mikasa blushed in embarrassment but that didn't falter the glare she shot at everyone, which effectively diverted their attention from them. To Armin and Eren however, it just got them more suspicious.

Mikasa sighed "Yes way" she said, letting go of and wiping off the breadcrumbs from her hand

"Sorry Mikasa I just can't believe it!" Sasha jumped up and down "So **when**?!"

"Keep your voice down" the raven-haired dipped her face in her scarf, she could feel her face heating up "This Saturday night"

At that moment, the crowd they're hiding in started to disperse and they panicked. They didn't hear whatever's left in the two girl's conversation. The bell rang and the last thing they saw were Mikasa and Sasha going to their separate classes.

* * *

The days flew by and Eren and Armin tried their best of being normal, especially around Mikasa… which was an epic fail. It earned them weird glances and comments from their friends and the people around them. Also, either Mikasa didn't notice or she's too busy with her _agenda_ that she didn't pay attention to their weird actions.

Then Saturday night came and they followed their childhood friend all the way to the premier.

"Eren, I think this is too much!" Armin whispered to him

"What are you talking about? This is the best disguise! I saw this in a movie once"

"But-!" Armin just couldn't formulate the words anymore. Honestly, if he wasn't doing this for his friends then he would've gone home the moment Eren gave him their costume… was a long trench coat along with a beanie and sunglasses. Seriously? The clothes are one thing but why would they wear sunglasses at night?!

"Shh! Come on! I just saw Mikasa enter the movie theater"

They bought their tickets and followed the said girl. The movie hasn't started yet so they scanned the row of seats quickly before the lights turn off.

"Oh! There she is!" Armin nudged Eren and pointed at Mikasa sitting next to a… guy?!

"What the…" the brunette hung his jaw

"Aww Mikasa's on a date"

"A _date?!_ " Eren whispered loudly "Mikasa's on a date?! Hell must've froze over"

"The movie's starting" Armin pointed as the lights dimmed down

"Yeah come on let's go over them"

"What?! Eren we should leave!"

"Don't be such a pussy Armin! Come on, don't you wanna see the guy who scored a date with my sis?"

Before Armin could protest, he found himself being dragged by his childhood friend until they plopped on the seats just behind Mikasa and her mystery date, who's got his arm draped around her shoulder. Their ears perked up at the sound of her voice.

"Sorry about the other day on the phone. Eren and Armin almost caught me" So she really wasn't talking to Sasha on the phone

"I told you, don't worry about it" came in a deep, husky voice "I'm just glad we finally have time to be alone together"

Mikasa giggled "Yeah"

Eren and Armin's jaws dropped as they watched their heads move closer, leaning in for a kiss. Out of panic, they did something that they shouldn't have done that may have signed their death wish. Their hands shot down between the lovers, separating their heads. Falling out of balance, they crashed down, spilling their drinks and popcorn.

"What the fuck?!" they stared at Mikasa's date and that's when they realized that they really have signed their death wish. "You fucking brats soaked my jacket" at this point, the lights were back on and the audience has their eyes on them.

A sickening crack of knuckles echoed throughout the theater as the two stared back in horror. The man ripped off his jacket and tossed it to Mikasa, which she caught with ease. She shook her head at the stain on the jacket. Getting the message, Mikasa could only glance at the boys, feeling a headache start as she rubbed her temple and knowing this man, he's not going to take ' _no'_ for an answer.

"Just go easy on them. They have a major exam on Monday and I don't want them to use it as an excuse to skip on that day, especially this guy" she pointed at Eren.

"Don't worry baby, I'm not going to hurt them… much" if looks could kill, then they would've died the moment they looked at him; although they could feel as if their soul is slipping away by the second.

Mikasa kissed his cheek before going to the comfort room to remove the stain on her and his jacket. After that, the whole premier shook by a loud cry.

* * *

Eren and Armin had their heads bowed down and hands on their laps with their backs straight as the person before them sipped on his iced tea. Mikasa's date is a guy no taller than them but his hair was black, cut nicely with an undercut. His eyes pierced through their soul and they could feel a shiver run down their spine every now and then. He continued looking at them with that grumpy stare with his legs crossed, the jacket that was previously stained- now clean and dry courtesy of his date, hung on the backrest of his chair until Mikasa finally joined them, taking her seat beside him and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I explained everything to them" she started, turning to her date "I knew you were famous but I never knew you had this much influence"

He shrugged "Erwin's the manager of this place. He knows me better that I don't beat up date-sabotaging brats for kicks. Plus they messed up my jacket. It was disgusting"

They flinched.

"Hey, I cleaned it up for you"

"Yeah thanks. You did a good job"

"You taught me well"

They heard an audible sound of a quick kiss before Mikasa cleared her throat.

"You can look up now" Mikasa almost took back what she said at the sight of her two childhood friends. She sighed "I thought I told you to go easy on them"

"I did. It was hard you know. I finally get to kiss you again after two weeks and then they showed up. Besides, I don't think a broken nose is gonna keep them from studying for their test on Monday"

Well, their broken nose- which was already patched by the medic was an ugly sight along with those purple and yellow bruises all around them but she agreed that it wasn't that bad to damage their brain… maybe their stomach.

"I can't believe you let him beat me up" Eren groaned, clutching his stomach

"Well as much as I hate seeing you guys like this, you did piss me off too. And you made it worse by staining his jacket. He doesn't like dirty things, especially his stuff. He's a clean freak"

He snorted and pulled her closer beside him

"So who's your date?"

Armin shot his head to him in disbelief "Eren! I can't believe your ignorance was _that_ high"

"What are you talking about? You know him?"

He rolled his eyes "Eren, he's Levi! Our school's student council vice-president"

"WHAT?!" the brunette's head shot up and he immediately regretted that because a shot of pain immediately coursed throughout his entire body "I thought you hated him"

"I did" she admitted.

Which was true; starting off their first day as freshmen, Mikasa immediately earned the top spot and the entire campus' attention- just next to Armin in academics but she reined the top spot in athletics among the freshmen. Levi, who also took the number one spot in athletics and extra-curricular, at first didn't saw her as anything big of a deal until they finally clashed. Since then, they were always on each other's throats and everyone knew better than to stay and watch when these two meet in the hallway.

"When did this happen?" Armin inquired

"Two or three weeks ago" she sipped on her drink "A lot of things happened"

"And you didn't tell us… why?"

"Because unfortunately the two closest people in my life were too busy fanboying about No Name. I couldn't even squeeze a conversation between you two for the past weeks without hearing you two talk about the same stuff over and over again"

"Are… are we the only ones who knew about this?"

Levi snorted "More like the only ones who _don't_ know"

"Levi and I have been dating officially. Everyone knows, at least among our circle of friends"

Armin froze, feeling guiltier than Eren. He wasn't really that a fan of No Name but Eren threw him along with the bandwagon. He feels really about himself and Eren does too. They couldn't believe they ignored Mikasa this long over a band.

"We're sorry" they hung their head low in apology

Mikasa, being more compassionate to her childhood friend and adoptive brother, shook her head "I forgive you"

"We're sorry about ruining your date too" Armin added

"I'm guessing this is Eren's idea?"

"Yeah, sorry Mikasa… it's just that…" he bowed his head lower "That day at the phone, you acted really out of character. I was worried that you might've gone into some trouble. I should've realized we've been leaving you out because of No Name. We were really excited because of their new release. I'm really sorry. I'm a stupid brother"

Mikasa furrowed her brows "You did that because you're worried about me?" they nodded and she took their hands "Thanks guys. That was oddly sweet of you. Don't worry, I really do forgive you"

At this, they beamed their bruised faces at her "Thanks Mikasa"

The three friends smiled at each other, finally getting rid of this misunderstanding.

"But still, I didn't know your boyfriend knows Kung Fu" Armin clutched his arm

"Yeah, sick-ass Kung Fu"

"He's a black belt at most Martial arts. He's also a master of Krav Maga"

"That's sick! Just like you?"

"Yeah" it was Levi who answered "That's what got us stuck together in the first place" he looked over his girlfriend and kissed her cheek

"What do you mean?"

"We met at the gym and we beat each other up" she smiled at the memory "We wanna settle the score there but it ended up in a tie"

"So you guys fell in love with your moves?" the lovers shrugged with a faint smile. "That's sick! How ironic. Now I really regret not seeing that fight"

"Speaking of irony, one of the reasons I didn't want to tell you about Levi is because I wouldn't want to see you guys get beaten up by him for bugging him all the time"

"Why would we bug him?"

"Hold that thought" Armin followed and took out the No Name album from his bag.

"Why do you have that in your bag?"

"T-That's not important! Look" Armin lifted the CD and compared it to Levi. The two looked to and fro the short man and the lead singer of No Name. Though there was a bandage covering the singer's eyes, comparing the hair and facial features, it… was…

"EHHH?!" they shouted, feeling their faces being smacked by a homerun bat

"Shut up, brats. Close those damn mouths, you'll catch flies in it" Levi winced "I don't want anyone to know but I'll make an exception"

Mikasa smiled at him and back to her boys "Now that we sorted things out, I'd be happier if you let us continue our date"

"Oh! Y-yeah" Eren snapped feeling embarrassed "But first…"

Eren took out a pen and paper from his trench coat and Armin took out his marker before they shoved it on Levi's face.

"Can we get your autograph?"

* * *

 **CUTIE!**

 **I totally ship those two~!**

 **And for a fair warning, don't start flaming on me that they can't be together because they have the same last name or Levi is better with Petra or any of that bullshit because I HAVE BETTER EVIDENCE, totally legit and canon to totally debunk those claims/theories.**

 **Anyway… woot! More power to LeviMika~!**

 **Hoped you guys liked this!**

 **Ciao~!**


End file.
